


Of Cake and Pie

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy story depicting an in world party for my hubby's character Butternut'pie. In an attempt for fun, almost all of our characters are invited.</p><p>Set after chapter 3 before SoR and no-where near Makkeb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cake and Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really silly story, alluding to things we did with our characters as we leveled

Berrycake had just finished decorating the apartment in Dromund Kaas, setting out the buffet table, the bar and party hats she giggled in glee. Her best friend, the dark Lord Butternut’pie was having a birthday. Whether Butternut liked it or not, she was going to get a party. Complete with cake, Berry snickered, and pie. It had taken Months of preparation, planning and smuggling to get this far.

Of course their real names were not Berrycake and Butternut’pie but they got extreme pleasure out of convincing people that it was in fact their real names. They were opposites, but both excelled as Sith warriors.

Berrycake even convinced Darth Baras, may his insanity never rise again, that it was in fact her given name. Nothing amused her more than when he called her Berrycake.  
She had to admit, in the Empire a sense of humour was an asset that few had. However the abject fear of a Sith meant that she could get away with almost anything.  
Berrycake was daylight to Butternut’pie’s moonlight - so completely opposite in how they saw the force, and worked with it that sometimes Butternut suggested that Berry should become a Jedi. Berry tastefully disagreed - what was life without passion anyhow? They both admired and respected their crew. Somehow though they ended up with some level of fear instilled in others as well and they both had a crew of uniquely moody and powerful allies.

They had at times fought back to back against the common enemy. When one was betrayed or wounded the other rocked up at their apartment with ice cream. Or at least with a travel pack of ice-cream (hard to find when you are on the run, good friends know this). 

They did have an apartment each in Dromund Kaas, as was fitting for their station as a Sith Lord. Berrycake mostly liked to stay on her ship however and rarely used her space for anything but storing artifacts, treasures and weapons. There was nothing more simpler to her than being able to wander around her own private museum and library. 

There were times when they were not so close, and did not agree. It was par for the course really, since Berry tended to go with the wholesome good - light sided if you like - choices and Butternut usually chose to dance a lot closer to the dark side. As Sith go however, there was a lack of plotting between them, save for their apprentices who often would make comment on the light versus dark situation. Somehow it never boiled down to what exactly their masters believed.

Berrycake firmly believed in borrowing from both sides to get things done. She had never articulated it, but the information she learnt from the Revanites and their pragmatic approach to the Force had stuck with her. That and the one Jedi she had met when he was a prisoner at the academy on Korriban. His views, the Jedi code, and the fact she had not learnt the sith code completely yet, made her view his ideals as something she could borrow from. She did what no-one ever suspected, she told him the truth. No idea if he ever made it back to the Republic, and the Jedi order, but she suspected the Force was to blame for the lessons he unintentionally gave her. Key events that happened, which should by all rights not have happened, she put down to interference from the Force.  
She borrowed from the Jedi code - there is no death there is the force. This allowed her to throw herself into battle, with abandon. She delighted in her skill, and in challenge. Perhaps borrowing from the Mandalorians in that regard as well. Appropriating bits and pieces to make her own life was something she was keen to do.  
Butternut’pie was blessed with a lack of patience that made her an ideal Sith. She was not above force choking someone to get her own way, nor using every other means at her disposal. Only her apprentice was darker than she was. Berry was seldom in Kaas City at the same time as her friend, they made special trips for each other now and then but after Corellia and the timely death of Darth Baras they had been pulled ten different directions to do this or save that. Formally known as the Emperor's Wrath they held rank above the Dark Council which meant they didn't have to take lip or orders from anyone in the Empire.

So when Berry considered having a party she very nearly decided to order people to attend. It would be a good time regardless.  
She made a mental check of friends.  
Ilyree, imperial spy, Chiss and really strong candidate for entertainer of the year, under her cool blue exterior was a wicked sense of humour.  
Lhyriza Sith Inquisitor, one of those friends who give you goosebumps, Darth Imperialis was a dark council member, collector of old stuff, and as dark as Butternut - she used the force as her servant. She also had power hunger and took that to a new level. Guarded always by her pirate she was a force to be reckoned with.  
Lyriwen, the bounty hunter, Mandalorian, strongly tied to honor, and the reason Berry knew anything of the Mandalorian culture, she would of course bring Torian, very much Lyriwen’s Mandalorian, he was never far from her.  
Berry sent a holo message to her friends inviting them to the part. Lyriwen’s reply gave her pause, a one word message…”gifts?”  
She replied “Sure if you can think of something.”

What on earth do you get the Sith Lord who has everything? Lots of small things might work, a Jawa gram, new colour for her armour, some of those cookies she favoured from Csilla (getting anything imported from the Chiss homeworld was a bit of an achievement), on top of finding actual butternut pie, and berry cake. She also had a few credits on some armour for her friend.

A devious idea started to form in Berry’s mind. If she was truly inviting all their friends, then there were a few on the republic side whom she could smuggle in. She wondered if the Jedi they had helped on Belsavis that time would come, or even their smuggling friends. She hastily decided to go to Nar Shaddaa to use a holo terminal that imperial intelligence did not have bugged. Last thing she wanted was to fight her way out of there again.

Nar Shaddaa had one or two hidden corners with secure terminals. One such corner was down in the slippery slopes cantina, walking in she realised she would not have to call Zy’lixia, underworld queen, who had her feet up on a table in the corner snorting with laughter at something her companion said.  
”Ello Zy…” Berrycake sidled over.  
“Wrathie!” Zy was a Cathar, an unusual species in the eyes of the Empire but one that Berry had grown rather fond of with Zy and her two sisters being counted among her friends. Only Zy out of every person in the galaxy got away with calling her Wrathie. Zy’s companion turned towards the newcomer.  
“Wrathie?” he asked clearly confused.  
“Corso, meet an old friend of mine Berry, Berry this is Corso….” she paused seeing the appraising look on Berrycake’s face “ My man…”  
“Fair enough. Hi there Corso.” Berry slid into a seat opposite them as Corso turned around at her accent.  
“Aw… imperials…”  
“You never told him about us?”Berrycake giggled  
“Never came up… why are you here anyhow? Aren’t you meant to be squashing things in the Empire for your emperor guy.:”  
“Butter’s having a birthday..” Berry grinned “I'm working on invites.”  
“Invites? You know how hard it is to get smuggled into Kaas city?”  
“Im sure you can find someone.” Berry said “Be the best bash of the year, at my place of course.”  
Corso was looking from one to the other clearly concerned.  
“Captain, are you really friends with..?”  
“It's a long story Corso, and yes I am friends with the Emperor's wrath.” Zy’s lip quivered as if she was going to laugh “We just choose to not discuss things about war and so forth.”  
“Fair enough… who is Butter?”  
“Butternut’pie - a dark Sith Lord, also a friend.” Zy shrugged at the horrified look on Corso’s face “You know Im not that conventional.”  
“Yes but… imperials?”  
“Nothing wrong with them as people..”  
“Just the wrong side?”  
“Pretty much.”  
“As much as i find this conversation enthralling, I need to get word out to the others. Do you think they will come?”  
“Last time we had a party, it was in the middle of space, on someone’s warship..”  
“Ah that was my ship..” Berrycake laughed “and my droid is still cleaning the gunk out of the carpet!”  
“So you thought you would spread the work around?” Zy raised an eyebrow “Want me to holo my sisters?”  
“Yeah that would be great. You know how much mess i get into with imperial intelligence if I try that stuff.”

“Ok so Karlyri and Cinnamona, I can get those two to come. Maybe even split a ride so we can save a few credits.”  
“Thanks.” Berrycake nodded “Transferring details to you.”  
Berrycake looked down at her datapad, the list of guests was growing nicely.  
She knew getting hold of the Jedi was going to prove tricky,  
Maybe if she could scare up Anya’layzee on the holo she could pass word to Twi’twaxia, Tik’ara and Rhozi..  
Anya answered on the second attempt.  
“Anya.. oh its you.”  
“Yeah… thanks for the warm greeting and all.” Berry grinned “Just an invite to a party, one you can pass on to the others. Butter’s birthday, so we are having a bash in Dromund Kaas, you can get smuggled in to where we will be and it will be a blast.”  
“Oh sure, why not, want me to pass along the message to my fellow Jedi?”  
“Yes. Just remember this is a party… not a conversion..”  
“Aw ruin all the fun..” Anya grinned suddenly “we will be there well, I will, will try and drag the others.”  
“Can you get Tik’ara and Rhozi too?” Berrycake asked  
“Sure. I know Tik will be up for it. Not sure how Rhozi would go, she’s a little anti-Emperor at the moment.”  
“Ah, ok then it might be wise for her to not come…” Berrycake paused “after all, I don’t want to have too much of a conflict of interests.”  
“You’d make a great Jedi Berry..” Anya said “Just… come to the..”  
“Don’t even say it.. You know full well I can't stand your rules. Anyhow gifts are optional - honestly if you can think of something to get her go ahead.”  
Finishing up with Anya Berrycake only had one last call to make to the republic side.  
Nikowyn was another smuggler, and he had kicked around the galaxy a few times more than they had.  
“Hey Nik!” Berrycake greeted the sleepy figure on the holo “Did you just wake up?”  
“What? Oh. Yes more or less, was an all nighter last night,” his reply did not surprise Berrycake, they all fought their battles with skill and determination:fight hard, play hard.  
“Well here is some sunny news for you,” he rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm “Butter is having a birthday party and you are invited.”  
“Butter is?” He stroked his beard thoughtfully.”That Sith is crazy, sure I can spare the time I will come.”  
“At my place in Drommund Kaas you will need to hitch a ride.”  
“Of course, that seems about normal.”  
“Eh enough cheek.” she said paused a moment and said “Are you sure you are okay?”  
The man on the other end of the holo ran a weary hand over his face. He was obviously tired and worn.  
“Yeah I’m okay, just moved house, and have boxes stacked all over. Rish is pretty determined to stay and deal with it though.”  
Berrycake nodded thoughtfully.  
“Well you can always sleep through the party at our place!” she said laughing.  
“That imperial captain of yours going to be there?”  
“Malavi Quinn?” Berry asked demurely quite happy to have him referred to as her captain.  
“Possibly. I am not at all sure yet. He has some work to do for me scouting and such.” she added.  
“So a Sith party, that should be interesting… do I bring a gift?”  
“See, everyone asks me that, and I really have no idea what to suggest, but by all means, if you can think of something for Butter go right ahead.”  
“Ha! Alright then, the challenge is set. Will see you there.” Nikowyn signed off.

Berrycake was relieved to get back to her apartment on Dromund Kaas, always a little concerned that some intelligence person would find out about her friends. Shrugging at her concern - she did outrank the Dark Council, but she assumed the Emperor would not be amused either.  
She had some calls to make to Imperial friends now, two of which actually worked for Intelligence, or rather did work, some time ago they were let to be a free agent.  
First call was to Grae’wraith, he was an unusual guy, a Cathar who worked with the Empire, and he was scary - at least to Berry, her friend Butternut’pie seemed to rather like the strange agent.  
“Hi you reached Grey’wraith’s holo, i'm not taking anyone’s calls so you may as well leave a message.”  
The impertinent little… she knew he couldn't have set that up.  
“Grey you gotta answer me.” she said trying to sound bored “Its about Butter…”  
“Oh hey Berry.” his reply reassured her that he had been messing with her.  
“Why are you messing with me?” she demanded “That’s not very nice.”  
He laughed, a soft cathar laugh. While Berry liked Cathar, something about being part of the Empire, growing up, had caused Grey to be a lot more evil than most.  
“Well, it seems to have worked.” He quipped “so Butter?”  
“Yeah so she has a birthday and I'm throwing her a party.”  
“I will be there.”  
“Good.”  
“Oh and Berry?”  
“Yeah?”  
“If you don't want to be fighting your way out of the intelligence headquarters again, be more discreet who you are seen talking with.” He half smiled and then ended the transmission.  
Damn. Spies in Nar Shadda was a new low. She was going to have to find another place to catch up with her republic friends.

She managed to get several other Imperial friends invited, and returned to decorating. She had finally decided to get Butter a pet Thantra, and was trying unsuccessfully to get it to go in into its cage before the party, when the doorbell rang.  
It was Butter, dressed to impress - or at least scandalise - in her party outfit which was remarkably like a dancer's outfit.  
“You said party here I am…” she said making an entrance.  
“Happy Birthday, my girl, here we go.” Berry handed the Thantra over with delight, the rotter had finally settled in its cage and was giving her the evil eye.

When everyone arrived the party was in full swing. The Republic was well represented, and everyone was having a grand old time, R2-V8 was desperately trying to keep things clean, and Berrycake was enjoying the music that her friend Lhyriza had bought over “complete with dj darling..” She had said. Turns out Andronicas was a very able DJ and the party was loud.  
Who knew the pirate could spin like that?  
Just as things started to settle down, someone gave Butter a book of jokes, along with a bottle of Corellian whiskey. So they ended the night sitting around listening to cringe worthy jokes and raiding the well stocked bar.  
“Why did the republic smuggler fly to Dromund Kaas?” Nik said half joking.  
“So he could leave again?” Berry returned  
“On that note, those who need a ride…” He gestured at the girls from the Republic. “Time to go.”  
“I suppose leaving while it's still dark is a good idea.”  
Berry nodded. Grabbing hold of Grey she whispered “Did you get those clearance codes for them to go?”  
He nodded, handing her the datapad.  
“Long as you use these, you should get past the defended, but it's a rotating code system so..”  
“One use only.” Nik nodded “Not to mention keeping you out of trouble.  
“Bye guys.” She waved and saw them off.

The following morning 2V-R8 was staring at the carpet. The night before was evidenced in all manner of stains. Berrycake was startled awake by a tickle under her nose.  
“2v….” She groaned as the droid proceeded with its cleaning. Waking up in time to see 2v in a maid's apron, and hat (who gave him those??) Berry saw him throw one hand against his hip and mutter “ Mess! It's going to take me a year to get this clean… Ok 2v just keep your bolts in we can do it.”  
“2v are you okay?”  
“Why good morning most benevolent of masters who won't turn me off..”  
Berrycake admired the mess they had made, and shrugging slipped back to her bedroom to finish sleeping it off -next year they would have to go bigger.


End file.
